The Name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki
by hmmwut
Summary: The boy everyone despised... the boy everyone avoided... has now changed sides. All the hardships and suffering Naruto has gone through, what will become of Naruto now? **Dark Naruto fanfic / Strong Naruto**
1. Prologue: A lonely boy

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

_****This story was originally posted on Wattpad by yours truly*****_

* * *

"WEEEE... hahahahahaha!"

"Oi kid get back here!"

A boy ran carelessly through the village while laughing as a baker chased after him. The boy skidded around a house and leaped onto the roof above and continued to flee from the baker. He leaped from roof to roof running as far as possible. The baker continued to chase after him, chasing him from the ground until eventually he gave up.

After a few moments, the boy stopped to catch his breath. "Phew, finally lost him." He controlled his breathing as he panted to catch his breath. He then stood his ground as he praised himself in a light of achievement. Leaped to the ground in a far away street, he suddenly bumped into the Hokage."Aaahh! Old man!" He tried to make a run for it but the Hokage grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

'Sigh.' "Naruto, what have you done now? I really do hate hearing all the complaints from store owners and other villagers having enough of your pranks."

"What else am I suppose to do? Its so boring!"

"Maybe instead of causing an uproar with all the villagers, you should consider helping out people, help keep the peace. Why not go back to the academy?"

*flashback*

Naruto was seen playing with other children in the playground in the late afternoon outside of the academy. He was happy and having a good time with the other children playing tag.

"Its time to go home now kids!"

"Us too, let's go sweetie."

As all the children but Naruto left the playground to head back, whispers could be heard...

"what did I tell you about that child? Stay away from him!"

"I don't want you to be hanging around that boy my son."

"That boy is a demon, don't get influence by it!"

More whispers...

...And more.

Naruto was left all alone, with no one to return home to.

"Who am I? What am I? Who am I to everyone?" Naruto pleaded. He started walking home slowly with his hands shoved in his pockets.

*Back to reality*

"I don't belong anywhere." Naruto finally replied with a sad tone.

He turned around, and walked away with the Hokage staring at his turned back.

Naruto walked to his apartment, opened the door and unexpectedly shouted, " Mum, Dad, I'm home!" He flung off his shoes at the front door and got his dinner ready. Ramen. "Thank-you for the meal!"

* * *

This is my first ever fanfiction. So please don't judge me at how horrible i am going with this haha. This is also the prologue so that's why it's quite short (i think idk) i am so sorry if i've typed it wrong or have the wrong layout or basically doing it all wrong. Please give me some advice! It will help me in the future!


	2. No more despair to share

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

**This story was originally posted on Wattpad by yours truly**

* * *

Naruto walked down the street through town observing all the stares given from the villagers... As if he wasn't even human. As Naruto continued to make his way through, a tomato was thrown at him, staining his orange jacket. He looked around noticing all the villagers stepping back away from him as he continued to wander. Eyes pretentiously avoiding eye contact. "Quit staring at me!" He fled, teared face, hand covering the evidence that he was crying. He ran into his apartment, locking the door behind him. "Mum, Dad... I'm home..," He struggled to say. He slammed his head on the door, hands holding him up, tears gashing from his face. "I forgot... I don't have parents. No one will ever acknowledges my existence."

* * *

*Next week*

Iruka walked into the classroom to the front of the room."Okay class, it's role time." Iruka said to the class.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Here."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn, here." Fangirls started screaming. The role continued to get marked with a response coming from all.

"Students, have any of you seen Naruto today? He hasn't been here for more than a week now." The classroom went quiet, with slight whispers that traveled across the room. _sigh_. "Okay then, let's get today's exam started."

The class was over for the day and Iruka decided to go to the Hokage for news about Naruto's absence. "Third, I was wondering where Naruto has been this week, he hasn't been showing up for class at the Academy."

" I haven't heard any complaints from any villagers about him starting any trouble. It has been rather quiet lately. Iruka, I'm about to go see Naruto right now, to give him his monthly allowance." The Hokage replied. "Why don't you come with me to see him."

* * *

_knock knock knock knock_ "Naruto, I've come to give you your monthly allowance, don't go spending it all on ramen this time." He looked at Iruka then at the door again. "Can you let us in? Also, Iruka has come to see you."

...No response.

"Naruto?"

...No response.

_thump, thump, crash._ "AH." A crashing noise followed by a yelp of pain came from within the apartment.

"Hokage... what was that?" Iruka remarked.

"Naruto!" _knock knock knock knock knock knock. _The Hokage and Iruka stare at each other.

"I'll go take a look. Won't be long." Iruka leaped to the window on the other side and looked inside of Naruto's apartment. He was startled. "Oh no... no no no NOO! Naruto!" He met back with the Hokage and wore a horrid expression. Breathing heavily.

"Iruka, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"Open the door goddammit, OPEN THE DOOR!" Iruka slammed the door down and raced to Naruto. He rested the boy's head on his palm with the rest of his body on his lap. He felt wetness touch his skin, soaking through his pants. It felt.. warm. He brought his free hand down to the ground and touched the warm substance. Using the late afternoon's light, he brought his hand out to visual out what it was. His heart skipped a beat. It was blood. A kunai was stabbed into Naruto's chest. Iruka instantly laid his ear onto the boy's chest for any indication that he was alive. Nothing.

No pulse.

The warmth and colour faded from the boy's skin. His limp lifeless body cradled in Iruka's lap. Tear's, unstoppable tears gashed out of his bloodshot eyes and dropped on the boys cold face. "_Can the warmth of my tears... the life those tears came from... save this boy's life... can they wake him up... transmute into life for the boy to live... anything... please._" He looked up from the boy, staring into the distance. "Did Naruto get murdered or did he.."

"...I'm sorry, he c-" The Hokage began but was immediately interupted by Iruka.

"-Don't tell me." Please. I don't want to know or find out." He shouted in plead, he turned around avoiding the Hokage's sorry stare. He went back to cradling the boy. He looked down at Naruto again. "Naruto... you were just like me when I was your age... I just wish you'd have stayed around a little while longer to realize that life isn't that bad. Life really does get better." Iruka grabbed a leaf ninja headband from his pocket and tied it around Naruto's forehead. "Naruto, you pass. Congratulations!" He wiped away his last tears with the back of his hand in exchange for a smile, then turned around to the Hokage.

The Hokage placed the envelope with Naruto's monthly allowance on the table with all the many old empty ramen cups covering it already. "It really is sad that we've lost Naruto. He did ask me a week ago who his parents were. I was ignorant in telling him. I should have told him who his parents were. He may be alive today if I'd have told him. The leaf's heroes died protecting the village and their newborn baby son. His father wanted him to grow up to become a great ninja and a village hero." The Hokage bowed his head down and whispered,"I'm very sorry, Minato."

"No. There is still time!" Iruka protested, wiping the last of his tears away. "We can still save Naruto! Bring in Lady Tsunade! She's an expert in medical jutsu. The fox could-"

"-the fox..." The Hokage interrupted. Realization hit him as he stared at Naruto's lifeless body. "Just as a precaution, the building must be surrounded. There is a chance with Naruto's dying body, it can break the weak seal and that night 12 years ago would be repeated."

"But wouldn't the fox be dying alongside Naruto?"

"Just a precaution, Iruka."

* * *

Outside in the village, two girls walk down a street, fighting. "Sasuke's mine Billboard Brow!"

"Stay away from him Ino pig!"

Elite ninja's raced passed the two fighting girls, from every direction, ignoring them and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

"I'm sorry Iruka, there is nothing we can do. Naruto is-"

"Don't say that! Call Lady Tsunade here now!"

_Pounce. '' _Sir, everyone is here. The perimeter has been securely guarded. We are waitng for our next orders." Kakashi said.

"Good Kakashi. Please stay in your position, I will call out the next orders soon."

"Yes." Kakashi leaped away.

"Iruka, if you really think Naruto's life can be saved, then I will call Tsunade. We will see."

Iruka nodded. "Thank-you."

* * *

Thank-you for reading. It will get much more darker here on out. Will naruto's life be saved? Please wait for the next chapter to find out.

What would you like to see happen in the future? Give me some advice please! I hope you're enjoying my series :)


	3. A life worth saving

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

****This story was originally posted on Wattpad by yours truly****

* * *

The ninjas all surrounded the building, all in stance at their allicated posts.

"What's taking so long? Is Tsunade still coming?" Iruka said unpatiently, walking up and down the entrance of the apartment.

"She's charging us quite a fortune just for travelling costs. Don't worry Iruka, she will come."

_pounce._ "Sir, Lady Tsunade and her associate have arrived." A ninja suddenly appeared next to the Hokage.

"Okay good, show them the way." Hokage replied.

* * *

After the ninjas raced past the two fighting girls, they were left stupefied.

"I wonder what's happening." Sakura commented.

"Same. Ugh, look okay, just stay away from him. Sasuke is mine, you got that forehead?" Ino proclaimed.

"Look pig, since this morning, Sasuke is apart of MY team, why don't you go flirt with YOUR own kind."

"Ah. Why you..."

The girls continued to fight.

* * *

"Tsunade, it has been a long time" The Hokage stared at the bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Glad to see you're doing well. You haven't changed one bit."

"Yeah Yeah... now pay up." Tsunade brought her free hand forward and opened it in front of the Hokage, while she kept her attention on her whiskey.

"W-what my lady means to say is... she would like to see the patient." The assistant said nervously.

"Iruka?" The Hokage called out. Iruka walked into the room with a dead Naruto in his grasp. His face still shoned with a horrid expression.

The servant raced to Iruka, and took in the state of the boy. "Is he... dead?"

Iruka nodded.

"I'm sorry to say this, not to sound too rude but there is nothing we can do unfortunately, to save this boy. He is already out of our reach. I really am sorry."

"Please." Iruka's deperation seeped into the tone of his voice. "Please just try."

They stared intently at each others eyes. _'His eyes are so determined and yet.. broken.'_ Thought the assistant. She then came up with a response."Okay. We will need access to all the necessary tools to compel the operation. Is there a hospital near here?"

"Yes there is and thank-you."

"My name is Shizune, I work under Lady Tsunade as her assistant. Pleased to be of service to you." She held out her hand and took in Iruka's firm grip.

* * *

They all moved to the hospital. Ninjas positioned on guard outside of the room and also outside at the front gate. It has been an hour since they started the operation. Tsunade has been using all her medical jutsu skills in attempt at bringing back the boy's life. Iruka and all the ninjas waited patiently for news on Naruto's condition.

*1 hour later* Still no news...

*2 hours later* Still no news...

*4 hours later* Still no news...

*4 and a half hours later*

* * *

"How's it going? Any updates?" The Hokage walked into the hospital waiting room, towards Iruka.

"No, no updates. No news." Iruka said disappointed. _Sigh._

The Hokage placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder. Before he could tell Iruka how sorry he was, someone raced out of the room towards them. Everyone turned around. It was Shizune.

_"_Naruto..." She said trying to catch her breath. A smile appeared on her face. "Naruto is alive."

Everyone gasped.

"H-how's his condition?" Iruka insisted.

"Tsunade is stabilizing him as we speak."

"Thank-you." Iruka replied.

Shizune smiled back.

"He's alive, that is for certain..." Tsunade said, walking out of the room and joined her assistant at her side. She took off her gloves. "But he's in a comatious state. God knows when he'll wake up. Could be hours, days, or even weeks or months. It's amazing, actually a miracle that he lives. Luck is on his side." She took the final glove off and swiped the sweat off her forehead. "It was hard, but we managed to break through in the end. I'm proud of you Shizune, you did well." She put her arm on Shizune's back.

"That is good to hear." The Hokage said looking up at the ceiling with a relieved face/

"Though may I just say Hokage..." Tsunade approached the old man swiftly and whispered in his ear. "Is that boy... the nine tailed fox's jinchurikii?"

After a moment he replied. "Yes, he is... he is the boy from 12 years ago."

"I see." Tsunade whispered back.

* * *

*A few hours earlier*

"Tsunade, everything is set." said Shizune. Both the women put on their gloves.

"Let us commence." Tsunade ordered, putting her white mask on. She cut open the boy's jacket, revealing his stomach and chest. She is shocked. On the boy's stomach is the 4th Hokage's sealing technique. Wide eyed, she stares at the seal on the boy's stomach. _'This boy is he...?' _Tsunade thought.

"Is there something wrong my lady?"

"No, no there isn't. Let us continue."

* * *

*Back to reality*

"We'll keep a watch on his condition for a few more hours to be sure it is safe to leave him be overnight." Tsunade said. She turned her attention to Iruka. "Is this boy somewhat dear to you?"

"...Yes." After a moment Iruka added, "You know, Naruto was the happiest kid in the village i ever knew. He always managed to turn sad moments into fun. Pranking villages was his way of getting people to acknowledge him. He even dreamed of becoming Hokage one day can you believe it? Haha. That boy, he doesn't go back from his word. Whenever someone doubts his dream, he is always determined to prove that his dream is real and will thrive to make it come true." He held a proud smile.

_'It is uncommon for jinchurikii to have any carers in their home village. Sadly it wasn't an absolute shocker to me that this boy committed suicide. The lonliness must have gotten to him harshly. No one to welcome him home after a big day of school, no one to share his wonderful stories of his adventures that day, no one to share his happiness with as well as anyone to talk to about his bothersomes. If only he knew that there are people out there who do acknowledge his existence, who would take the time to listen to his wonderful stories about adventures... If only.' _Tsunade thought sadly.

* * *

*A few hours later*

Tsunade walked back out into the waiting room again. "It is safe to let him be. We can take our leave now. Is there a hotel around we can stay at?"

"Let me show you two out." The Hokage said, walking up to Tsunade. The two conversed while the assistant stayed by her lady's side while they all walked out of the hospital.

Iruka walked into the hospital room for the first time and up to Naruto's bed. He watched as Naruto slept in his unwakeable state. "Naruto, please be okay." Iruka whispered.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? When do you think Naruto will wake up? Please fav and review it gives me so much confidence when I am writing! x :) Until next time, please be patient ~

Am I writing it correctly? I've always wanted to write a fanfic but I've never known how to correctly write one omg.


	4. Iruka-sensei

_Disclaimer: **I**** do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

_****This story was originally posted on Wattpad by yours truly!****_

* * *

Iruka had been visiting Naruto in hospital every night for the past two weeks, with hope that he'd wake up. He walked down the street and sat outside of Ramen Ichiraku bar.

"_Haha, I want an extra egg in my ramen this time. Make this one extra big!_" Naruto's voice echoed in Iruka's mind.

Iruka quickly looked at the stool next to him, to see a happy Naruto eating his ramen.

_sip, sip, sip._ Naruto continued to eat his ramen in peace then sensed that Iruka was staring at him. _"Hm, what is it Iruka-sensei?_" His eyes were full of confusion. "_Is there a bug on me?! Get it off me! I hate bugs!_" He scrambled around, hopping and jumping, feeling his upper back and hair for any crawlies.

Iruka rubbed his eyes and blinked to see if it was a dream. Naruto was in front of him, jumping around like an idiot. The Naruto he knew.

Naruto eventually stopped jumping and pointed his index finger at Iruka. "_Were you messing with me! You know I hate bugs! Hm._" He crossed his arms and turned his back to Iruka.

Iruka started laughing. A nostalgic laugh. A laugh he missed so badly, he wanted Naruto to wake up so he could buy him a years supply of Ichiraku's ramen he loved so dearly.

_"Thanks for the ramen Teuchi! C-ya Iruka-sensei!_" He waved back as he ran forth, he slowly faded away.

"You miss him don't you?" The Ramen shop owner said, noticed Iruka daydreaming. He leaned against the bench by his elbows and looked back at Iruka.

Iruka snapped back into reality after hallucinating a happy Naruto out of hospital. "Hm?" He frowned at the thought, that none of that was real. "Yeah, I do." He sighed. He put his elbows on the bench and put his face in his palms.

A moment of silence went by then Ichiraku spoke. "Naruto was my favorite customer. He'd come here everyday ordering the same thing. Large sized miso ramen, with extra chashu. He was always smiling and would always try out my new recipes and give suggestions. They were always a crowd favorite. He was always happy and laughing whenever he was here." Another short moment went by. He got closer to Iruka and lowered his voice. "So, what exactly happened to the boy?"

Iruka's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

*flashback*

Naruto is shown lying against his bed in a pool of his own blood.

_Thump, Thump_.

"Please wake up Naruto!" Iruka shook Naruto frantically.

_Thump, Thump_.

"Naruto? NARUTO! Come on!" He continued to shake Naruto, tears gashing from his eyes.

_Thump, Thump_

"Let me show you the light, just wake up!"

_Thump, Thump Thump, Thump Thump, Thump Thump, Thump._

He pulled the boy closer to him and searched everywhere for a pulse. Iruka's heart pounded out of his chest as he continued to try and find it.

No pulse.

Silence. The boy was dead.

The Hokage had put his hand on Iruka's shoulder. "I'm sorry Iruka."

Hokage's voice echoed in his mind. His own voice echoed in his own mind. Every sound around him, echoed in his mind. The world around him spun. He didn't know what was happening. There was too much happening at one time. He didn't want to believe most of it. But sadly at that time, everything was reality. He had cradelled Naruto for 30 minutes, keeping quiet. He finally spoke for the first time."If only he had an indication of who his parents were, and how they died, maybe he would still be alive..." He took a big breath. "...Maybe if we had told him before, he'd be here with us today..."  
"...But we can't give up yet, when will Tsunade arrive?"

_Naruto_... The one word that wouldn't stop echoeing in his mind.

*back to reality*

"I-I'm very sorry, I must be going now. The Hokage would like to see me." After his excuse, he paid for his ramen then quickly fled.

* * *

"Tsunade! What did I tell you about gambling?! You already owe 3 men enough money as it is!"

"Yeah yeah, they can get over it" Tsunade took another mouthful of her whiskey.

The two women continue to argue down the street. As they turned the corner, Iruka ran into Tsunade, dropping her whiskey. "'Aye, you gotta buy me a new one now! I need that stuff!" Tsunade shouted at Iruka.

"Sorry Tsunade. Just the people I want to see. Doesn't look like Tsunade is sober right now so... Shizune was it? Have you checked up on Naruto today?"

"Yes, my name is Shizune. We're actually in fact going to head down there now. Would you like to walk with us?"

The group walked together and eventually made it to the hospital.

* * *

Shizune checked on Naruto's condition. "Hm, he still seems to be in the same stable state. Let him be for now. We'll check up on him again tomorrow morning." Everyone walked out of the room. It was quiet in Naruto room... Very quiet...Until suddenly. Naruto, still in his comatious state, took a breath. His breathing pattern changed suddenly, it was now in a regular pattern. He was breathing normally now. Was he waking up?

The two women and Iruka go their separate ways, after walking back out of the hospital.

It was now later afternoon, and Iruka was heading home.

"How's he doing?"

Iruka was shocked. He looked up at the tree to see Kakashi standing on a branch leaning against the tree, reading what he struggled to see, 'Make-out Tactics.' "He's still in a coma, but his condition is stable. No one knows when he'll wake up."

"Okay. Well, Hokage assigned Naruto to be apart of my Team 7 with two other students, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto would never get along with Sasuke. I have to go, Later." With that, Iruka continued heading home.

* * *

It was next morning and again, Tsunade, Shizune and also Iruka went to check up on Naruto's condition.

"His breathing pattern has changed, it's now regular. Though apart from that, his condition stays the same." Tsunade inquired. '_Is the boy waking up?'_ Tsunade thought. _Sigh._ "Well I'm off to go do some gambl- I mean to go to... the Sauna. Yes... the Sauna."

_"Naruto.. will you ever wake up?"_ Iruka thought to himself sadly.

The two women started to leave first and as Iruka turned to leave also... Naruto groaned and moved his head around.

"N-N-Narut...o? Iruka slowly approached Naruto's bed.

Naruto winced and opened his eyes.

Iruka stepped back and then turned around and bolted out of the room into the hallway to inform the two women. "WAIT! NARUTO... HE'S AWAKE! AWAKE!" The two women turned around, wide eyed. All three of them raced back into Naruto's room and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was sitting up, staring at them.

* * *

That is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Bye for now~ :)


	5. Sheer Darkness

*A few hours earlier in an unknown area*

"Have you heard Madara? The boy is dead, Uzamaki Naruto. He committed suicide a few weeks ago. The tailed beast must also be dead too, what are you going to do now?" The black and white man said.

"Why are you telling me this? That is all in the past. Also, no the boy is not dead. The Hokage brought in Princess Tsunade who in the past was apart of the Legendary Sennin team, in to revive the boy. He currently is in a coma. What they might not know is, that the boy may never wake up. But that's where I come in." The masked man walked away then stopped half way out of the cave. "I'm already putting a plan into action..."

"Good luck hehe." The black and white man said smiling.

The masked man warped himself out of the sight and appeared next to Naruto's bed in hospital. He puts his hand on the boy's head... Naruto is seen in a white dimension alone, legs against his chest burrowed in his arms. '_Boy...' _A voice suddenly came from nowhere echoed in the white dimension.

"Wh-Who's there?" Naruto bolted up and looked around him.

'_I am communicating to you through your mind. I am here to berid you of your loneliness. All you have to do are these few things...' _The voice and Naruto discussed the 'few things' for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion. '_...Wake up, then leave the village. I will be waiting for you. I promise.' _As of that, the voice disappeared.

The dimension also disappeared. Naruto was warped out of the white room of nothingness and put somewhere dark. He could hear voices... A man's voice and also two women's. They were faint and unstable. '_Am I, in my own mind?_' Naruto said.

He floated around, still hearing the chatter from the people in wherever they were. The voices got stronger and more steady. He could finally see some light. He went towards it and brought his hand out, reaching in through the whiteness. Then suddenly he could see. He could see a ceiling and blue curtains.. also three people staring at him.

* * *

*back to reality*

He looked down at his open hands, and protracted them open and close. Iruka and the two women standing in front of the doorway, continued to stare at him in shock. All of them went teared eyed.

"It's a miracle." Shizune whispered.

"Naruto.. you're awake!" Iruka wiped a tear from his eye and approached Naruto's bed slowly.

The two women also walked forward. "How are you feeling? Any headache or fever we should be aware of?" Tsunade implied.

A moment of silence went by. Naruto looked down and closed his eyes. He clutched his hands firmly. "Why... did you save me?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up at them all, one at a time. Glaring with anguish.

"Excuse me! You should be-" Shizune shouted but was quickly interrupted by Tsunade.

She raised her hand up in front of Shizune. "Be quiet for a minute, Shizune."

"I was brought into this world with no family and everyone disgusted the sight of me... I had no choice whether or not I wanted to be born... so why can't I have a choice when I want to die? We all die anyway, why couldn't I die back then?" Everyone was silent. The boy raised his voice from the silence, getting more angry. "Why did you save me? Why am I forced to live in this hell? I just want to be loved, acknowledged and... in peace. Can't I have any of that?" Naruto moved his legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up.

"Naruto! It's too early to get up! You must-" Iruka quickly went to Naruto's side and started helping him back in bed.

Naruto flicked his hand away. "Shutup! Leave me alone!"

Iruke stepped backwards wide-eyed.

"You were the only person who ever acknowledged me in this village. Are you also the reason why I am alive? Did you send these two people over here? To save me?!" Naruto shouted. "All you think about is yourself. You haven't noticed what kind of a life I have been living? Maybe, the only reason you ever acknowledged me to begin with, was because of the nine tailed fox sealed within me." He stared at Iruka intently.

Iruka slapped Naruto. Naruto went wide-eyed and felt his cheek. "I may be the only person in your eyes to have ever acknowledged you, but I care for you more than you think.. also," He lowered his tone. "when did you find out... about the tailed beasts?" He looked down at the floor as he slipped those words out of his mouth.

"Does it really matter?! I'm leaving." Naruto jumped off the bed and ran out of the hospital.

"NARUTO!" Iruka ran after him to the door then stopped and looked behind him at the two women. "Aren't you going to help me get Naruto?" He said angrily.

Tsunade yawned and both the women walked past Iruka. "I was only paid to revive him, not retrieve him. Goodnight, I can finally go gambling without any distractions."

Iruka froze baffled.

"..I'm very sorry" Shizune whispered to Iruka, then bowed her head and raced to Tsunade's side.

Iruka then quickly bolted and continued his chase after Naruto. "Naruto! Please stop!" At the corner of his eye he could see the Hokage walking down a street on his left, he made a detour and ran to the Hokage. "Sir! Naruto... he's awake!"

"Is he now? I'll go see-"

"It's not like that. When he finally gained his consciousness, he hated the fact that we saved his life... and now he wants to flee from the village."

The Hokage went wide-eyed then the two of them chase after Naruto. Other ninjas gathered too. After both spotting Naruto they leaped behind him. "Naruto my boy, what are you doing?"

Naruto froze where he was standing, in front of the gate. Staring in the distance."Leaving."

"Naruto, we can still change how-"

"If I am to be alive, I'd rather live it in peace, I'd rather know what true happiness is."

"Then please Naruto, let us help-"

Naruto again interrupted the Hokage. "No! Nothing can change! I will make a change in my own steed!" Naruto ran out of the village wiping his eyes from the fallen tears and then bumped into a masked man. He fell backwards and rubbed his sore head. He then looked up at the man offering a hand to help him up. He grabbed his hand and got back on his two feet. Then slowly took a few steps back.

'Black cloak, read clouds... and a mask.' The Hokage and Iruka stared at each other then at the masked man and Naruto. "NARUTO! GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN!" Iruka shouted.

A ninja in the pack threw a kunai at the man, going straight through him.

"Idiot! You could have hit Naruto!" Iruka shouted at the man.

"A promise is a promise.. Naruto" The masked man pulled the boy closer to him and looked down at him.

Naruto looked up at him and a thought came to his mind. '_I will be waiting for you. I promise_' Had said the voice in his head. "You're the voice.. that was in my head." Naruto said finally realizing who he was.

The masked man looked up at the shinobi in front of him."I will be the father this boy never had, I will be the teacher this boy needs. I will raise him as my own, as my child. I will take care of him, I will help him find true happiness. I will acknowledge him." The masked man said.

Naruto was credulous. '_Ackowledged.. happiness.._' He looked up at the man and a faint smile rose on the boy's face. A smile Iruka could sense.

'_Naruto is smiling for the first time in a long time! But.. for the wrong reason.' _Iruka thought to himself sadly.

"Naruto.." The masked man stepped back, leaving Naruto in the middle of the ninja's and the masked man. "Choose your side."

Everyone stared at Naruto. Naruto stared at the masked man and then at the shinobi, and again at the masked man and then at the shinobi. '_Those eyes.. are still the same. They still stare at me as if I was a monster. How should I believe that things would change if I stay in the village?' _Naruto thought, staring at all the shinobi behind the Hokage and Iruka. Then he looked at the masked man again. 'And_ the masked man, someone I do not know anything about..'  
_

_'I will be waiting for you. I promise.'_

_'Naruto!..'_

_'Naruto, here's your monthly allowance...'_

_Don't go near that boy!..'_

_'I will be the father this boy never had...'_

Voices echoed in the boy's mind. The world spun around him. He turned and started walking. Walking slowly every step. Everyone watched him walk as he finally chose his side.

"Naruto.." Iruka said.

Everyone else just stared. The masked man said nothing, just stared at the shinobi. "Looks like the boy has made up his mind." Naruto was standing next to the masked man. "We will be going now." Naruto and the masked man turned around. A leaf ninja headband fell out of Naruto's pocket and clanged on the pavement. They all look at it then at Naruto.

"...Take it with you, you can wear it in the future... if you would like" The masked man said.

The two continued to walk away. The Hokage quickly but calmly spoke. "Naruto. Your parents names were Minato Nnamikaze, the 4th Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto was confounded, he continued walking away. Trying his hardest to hold in the tears. He finally knew the name's of his parents. Naruto and the Masked man turned back around, stared at them then disappeared from the dimension.

"NARUTO!" Iruka ran forward, hand out trying to reach Naruto. But once he got to where Naruto and the masked man was, they were already gone. Iruka collapsed on his knees.

The Hokage went up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him back."

* * *

*At the unknown area*

Naruto and the masked man reappeared in the cave.

"Ah.. you're back, hahaha." the white and black man said materializing in front of the two. "I see you managed to get the boy too."

"Naruto. This is Zetsu.. Zetsu this is Naruto."

"Ah hello Naruto it's very nice to meet you." Zetsu said. "You're getting good at the whole introduction thing haha." He added staring at the Masked man.

"Zetsu inform all the other members to come here."

"Got it."

"Sir.. where is he going?" Naruto asked.

"Just call me Tobi or Madara. He is rounding up all the other members from Akatsuki."

After a moment illusionary figures started appearing on the fingers of the gedo mazo statue. Naruto and the masked man hopped on a finger too. "It looks like everyone is now here." Tobi said.

"What do you want Tobi?" Pain, the leader said. He stared at Tobi and then the boy. "Who is that Tobi?"

"This is Naruto Uzamaki, the boy I've been talking about. He has finally joined us."

"I see that, want to do you plan to do with this boy?"

"This boy hasn't had any proper training so, maybe every member can spend some time with the boy and teach him a skill or two."

"Who volunteers first?" Pain said.

"I will. I will teach the boy the true meaning of art." Deidara protested.

"Ha. How will your art teach anything to the brat?" Kisame exclaimed.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION! I will teach him all about the importance of art." Deidara protested.

"Work it out between each other. Set up a resume that doesn't interfere with our work." Pain said, then his illusionary figure disappeared. After the conversation broke out members eventually disappeared, leaving Naruto and Tobi behind. They leaped down from the finger and started walking out of the cave.

"Your training will begin tomorrow with me. I will teach you the basics first." Tobi said.

"Understood".

* * *

That is it for this chapter. How do you like it? Any suggestions for upcoming chapters? **Please review suggestions and ideas** I have writers block right now, i don't know what to write. fav and review please it gives me so much confidence!


	6. A new beginning

_Disclaimer: **I**** do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

* * *

It had been already a day since Naruto left the village. Iruka, for the seventh time went to the Hokage to let out all his worries onto him. *knock knock knock knock* The Hokage looked up from his paperwork at the door. "Come in." Iruka stormed into the room, the Hokage sat straight and put his pen down. "Ah Iruka, should've known it was you." The Hokage said.

"Sir, why did you let that masked man take Naruto away with him?! Do you know what organization he is from? The Akatsuki! Who knows what he might be doing to Naruto right now. He might b-" The Hokage interupted him."Yes, I know who the Akatsuki are, Iruka." After a moment the Hokage got up and walked to the window, back turned to Iruka. "Naruto has had a rough life here in the village. It may have been the wrong choice or even the right choice. I don't mind if you hate me now Iruka, after the decision I made... to let Naruto go with that man." He turned around again to make eye contact with Iruka. "Maybe that's what Naruto needs. A break from the village, if it would mean for him to be happy, then I don't mind where he is. That's why I let him go Iruka, I want him to be happy. For his sake.. and his parents. I promised Minato and Kushina both, that Naruto would grow up to become a strong shinobi, and also happy." The Hokage took a deep breath and putg his hands behind his back, he walked to the window and looked at the overview of the village.

"But..." Iruka lowered his tone down. "There could have been other ways of making him happy... it's insane Sir, you could've waited for another chance to come, for Naruto to be happy." After a moment Iruka spoke up again. "What if they change him... for the worse." Iruka added cautiously.

The Hokage looked back at Iruka and narrowed his eyes in attentiveness. "With what you said before, if we had left him here with us, he would change even worse by himself overtime than what you believe how the Akatsuki would change him." After a moment, Iruka spoke again,"He'll become a missing-nin!" Iruka shouted in desperation than quickly lowered his tone "...sir." Iruka turned around and walked towards the door. The Hokage stayed in silence staring after him as he made his way to the door.

"As long as I'm Hokage, I promise you, I will in my best interest won't make that happen, Iruka." Iruka continued walking. Just when he was about to put his hand on the handle, the door opened and a Jonin and two Genin walk into the room. "Ah Kakashi, your team have retrieved the cat I presume? How did their first mission go? Especially with one less member." The Hokage walked back to his desk and lit a pipe. Iruka stared at Kakashi and the two Genin outside of the room. '_If Naruto was still here, he'd have gone on that mission, haha he'd have wanted to go on a harder mission.' _Thinking of this, Iruka's smile was exchanged for a frown. He turned and walked out of the Hokage's office, hearing the light chatter of Sakura and Kakashi.

* * *

"Tobi, where are we going to train?" Naruto said boredly, "we've been walking for days! Couldn't we have used your telepathy jutsu thing?" They both continued to walk through the desert and finally passing Kumogakure. Tobi stopped walking and looked at Naruto behind him, struggling to keep up. "It's apart of your training, Naruto." Tobi said exasperated. "Everything we do is for training... take this for example. We are walking long distances why? We're building up your stamina."

For the rest of the journey to where ever Tobi planned on heading to, the two kept silent, with times Naruto asking where they're going to train.

"We are finally here. Turtle Island." Tobi finally said after stopping at a halt.

"Here? I can't see anything." Naruto said.

"Look up." Naruto looked up and saw a large island floating in the island. "That is Turtle Island. Naruto, you are going to train on this island. You will learn to control the tailed beast within you."

"And how do we do that?" Naruto replied.

"Follow me."

The two walked through the forest and defeated any animal that jumped on them for being intruders. "Why are these animals so large?" Naruto said shocked, observing all the giant animals they have come across. "This island is in the care of Kumogakure. They use this island for animal experiments. But those animals are not apart of your training, if that's what you're thinking..." The two finally stopped at a temple. "You will be training in there." Tobi pointed inside the temple, right at the back to a room. Naruto walked into the temple and sat down in the centre of the room. He closed his eyes and focused, making contact with the fox. "Oi fox!"

"Hm...?" The fox woke up from his sleep, curious to see what Naruto was wanting.

"Give me your chakra. Let me control you." Naruto stated straightforwardly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO. Shouldn't it be the other way you stinkin' brat!" The fox got angry and lunged right in front of Naruto and stared right down at Naruto.

"Guess I'll have to fight you." Naruto got into stance and posed a clone hand seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared surrounding the fox. At once, they all charged directly at the fox. With one sweep of a tail, the fox bursted all of the clones and threw Naruto metres away. Panting, Naruto got up and wiped the blood from his lip. "I won't give up. That is not my ninja way! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Another 100 clones appeared around the fox, all in stance.

"You're only able to make this many clones because of me you brat! Give up!" Again, the fox swept a tail and bursted all the clones and threw Naruto again.

A few moments later Naruto walked out of the room and joined Tobi. "How did you go?" Tobi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. Couldn't control him."

"It was expected." Tobi and Naruto both started walking out of the temple.

"Then why did you tell me to fight him if you knew I wouldn't be able to win?" Naruto turned to face Tobi, with a frown on his face.

"I wanted to see how much experience you have. And it turns out you don't."

"Hey! Take that back! I will get stronger! I will become Hokag-...e..." Naruto flinched and quickly turned his head away from Tobi.

"Hokage...? I thought you left the village... Naruto... why are you still holding onto those futile dreams. Let them go." They both walked out of the temple in silence. "We'll come back here when you've grown stronger." Tobi added.

"R-right." Naruto nodded despondently.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. I changed the format if you hadn't noticed. I have writers block so I have run out of ideas. please review leaving suggestions and ideas for upcoming chapters! It will help **ALOT. LITERALLY**. If you would like to keep this story going, please help me out! Please review, follow, fav etc etc.


	7. In exchange for another

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Team 7 had come back from completing another D rank mission, this time it was baby sitting. Due to not having Naruto with them, they were not permitted to partake in any missions higher than C rank. After completing the mission, team 7 was notified by the Hokage to speak with them.

"Kakashi, as well as Sasuke and Sakura. With the current absence of your team mate Naruto, we have decided it was in best interest to put in a substitute member in replacement." The Hokage informed the team, getting wary looks from Sakura and Kakashi while Sasuke stayed emotionless as usual. "You can come in now." He raised his voice for whoever he was talking to, to take action. In an instance, a boy jumped to the Hokage's side, leaning on one knee bowing to the Hokage.

"Sir." The boy said, still in his position.

"There is no need for that, please stand straight, Sai." The Hokage turned back to the 3 confused shinobi. "This is Naruto's replacement, your new team mate, Sai." They all greeted each other then the Hokage continued speaking. "Sai here, originally came from a secret branch in the ANBU called Root. As you know, ANBU members are specially trained to not portray any emotion. They do not have a name either and are assigned with code names they use to communicate with other members when on missions. In this case, due to this boy not having a name, we came up with 'Sai' for you all to communicate to him with. You'll have another D rank mission tomorrow however Sai will be apart of team 7. You'll continue doing these intermediate missions until you all are familiar with each others abilities, hopefully you all understand. I will assign you on higher ranked missions later on. You can count on that. That is all I have to say. Sai, you can join your new team for the afternoon and get to know your team mates better."

Kakashi said for the team to have the rest of the day off to spend time getting to know Sai. So far, Sakura wasn't liking him. "Hello? Anyone in there? Can you not hear me or something? Do you have a hearing impairment? Say something-"

"Please be quiet, you are giving me a headache..." Sai said to the pink haired girl emotionless and started walking ahead of the group then turned to face Sakura to finish his sentence. "...ugly." Sai continued to walk ahead then leaped away on the rooftops. Sakura stopped walking and was left gobsmacked from Sai's comment.

Sasuke saw Sakura's reaction after Sai's comment and showed a smirk on his face as he too, walked ahead of Sakura leaving her alone, still baffled at Sai's comment.

* * *

Naruto was back at the cave with Tobi who arranged for another member of the organization to go train Naruto. Deidara volunteered instantly, wanting to prove that his art was superior to any other of the member's abilities.

Naruto and Deidara went into an open area outside of a forest to train."Uh.. I can't do that." Naruto said awkwardly watching Deidara spit clay out of a mouth on his hand in disgust. Deidara had given him a handful of clay to work with but Naruto has just been molding it around through boredom.

"That's the way. Keep molding it until you get your desired shape to compel your art. Fine art is-"

"-the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion" Naruto and Deidara said in sync.

"You got it memorized, I'm proud."

"Well you did say it to me exactly 103 times today."

Out of nowhere, Tobi warped onto a tree branch above the two. "How is training, Naruto?"

Naruto walked away boredly and threw the clay in the air. He pulled the half-tiger seal. "Katsu." He said in a tedious attitude. The clay in mid-air exploded. Naruto continued walking away back to the cave.

'Now that is art, Tobi. The boy needs to know what art really is. Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion." Tobi disappeared before Deidara could finish saying his famous quote.

Tobi reappeared in front of Naruto as the boy slumped against the wall with his arms crossed on his knees. Tobi grabs out a piece of paper and holds it in front of him. "Naruto, do you know what this is?"

Naruto stood up and had a closer look at the paper. "It's just... paper?"

Tobi ignored Naruto response and continued. "This is Chakra paper. To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra. If your chakra nature is fire, the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If your nature is water, the paper will become damp... Wind will split your paper into two, while the lightning will wrinkle it. Earth will turn the paper into dirt and crumble away. Do you understand Naruto? I've explained this to you because I think it's time for you to know which chakra nature you have so we can concentrate on justu in that nature. When you are ready take the paper from me."

Naruto walked up to Tobi and grabbed the paper from him. As he stood back, the paper started changing shape. "Is this the paper reacting to my chakra?"

"Yes."

As both intently payed close attention to the paper, the paper finally showed it's reaction.

"I see." Tobi finally spoke after seeing the paper. "Your nature type is Wind, so it's best to focus more on Wind based jutsu from here on out. Also, this will become important later on with Nature types, Naruto... Each Chakra Nature have their strengths and their weaknesses. Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning, and Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. Keep this in mind when you're dealing with opponents.

The sound of Deidara's voice echoed through the cave, making both Naruto and Tobi to look behind them.

"Naruto... NARUTO? N-a-r-u-t-o. Where are you Naruto? I still have to tell you about the importance of the art... Ah there you are Naruto!" Deidara stormed up to Tobi. "Didn't you notice that we were in the middle of an important training session? Do you not know the importance of art? Hey, what are you doing...!" Tobi sucked Deidara in to the other dimension within him.

"Anyway Naruto, let's get going."

* * *

More talking I know, I guess I'm more of an informative person. I've put some alterations in as noticed with the appearances of characters earlier, so i can continue with the flow of the story. **BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT.** I need you guys to review and give me suggestions as well as answer these;

Should I make Naruto learn the wind jutsus which includes the rasengan, rasenshuriken etc? Or should I stick to something else. Please tell what would be nice for Naruto to use. This will play an important part throughout these upcoming chapters.

Also, Who should Naruto be partnered with in the future? Which Akatsuki member? If possible please add a reason why they'd be perfect to be partnered with him.

Please add other suggestions too please, I love using other people's ideas! x

I hope you're enjoying it so far, I enjoy the support.


	8. Mission Success

_Disclaimer: **I**** do not own Naruto or its characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**_

* * *

"Phew it's been a long day. Those academy enrollment forms have really tired me out." Iruka gave another yawn while walking out of the Academy grounds. "I suppose I should go see the Hokage about how all the genin teams are doing so far." He turned around and started heading towards the Hokage tower.

In a dark alleyway not far from the man, two figures both in long dark brown hoods emerged. "Do you know what the plan is Naruto." Tobi said to the boy not turning to look at him.

"Yeah. After I sneak into the storage room and take some of the scrolls, I meet back with you at the meeting place. But I don't see why we have to wear these hoods. They just make us look more suspicious!"

"You have to be serious about this Naruto. If you are caught then you will be in a lot of trouble. Especially if they find out the _identity_ of the hidden _person_ beneath this _hood_" Tobi said pointing to the boy's hood. The two stealthily made their way leaping from roof to roof then jumping down into another alleyway across from the entrance of a building. "We're here."

"Why are we even here, how are we supposed to get in there without getting caught?" Naruto said ignorantly, crossing his arms.

"Wasn't this your idea to begin with Naruto?"

"It was a suggestion." Naruto replied in defence, turning away from Tobi.

Tobi face palmed and moaned in frustration.

*flashback*

Naruto and Tobi were walking towards the hideout, Tobi talking to Naruto about his training.

"Since finding out that your chakra nature is wind, I've been gathering first level jutsu that are for wind chakra users."

"I know where we can find heaps!" Naruto interrupted excitedly, turning to face Tobi. "When I was still in Konoha, sometimes the old man would let me look at all the scrolls that are kept in the storage room. They are categorized for each nature. I saw "Fire Jutsu", "Lightning Jutsu", and all the other nature types! They are also put in order of ranked D to SS rank I believe. Also there-"

"Are you inclining that we should infiltrate the leaf village and take some scrolls? Heh, you're already getting into the spirit. To do so however, I want to teach you a jutsu that will help you succeed the infiltration."

The two turned back around and walked away from the cave into an open area. There, Tobi started teaching Naruto the new jutsu.

*end of flashback*

"Show me your perfected disguise Naruto." Tobi said, and just like that Naruto got into stance and performed the seal. In a poof, the boy was disguised as a leaf Jonin. "Good enough. Now go, and be quick."

The 'Jonin' walked out of the alleyway and approached the two shinobi who supposedly are guiding the building. The two shinobi stopped talking to each other and laid their eyes on the 'Jonin' walking towards them. "Halt! Tell us your name and your purpose of coming here." One of the shinobi ordered.

"Relax. These are orders from the Hokage himself. I need to find a specific water technique that a bandit used against one of our ninja." The 'Jonin' replied coolly.

"Well, where is the note?" One of the shinobi asked condonably.

"This was a matter in urgency that couldn't wait. The Hokage didn't have time to write a note and immediately ordered me to come here and investigate. That urgent time needed is getting wasted getting held up out here."

"O-Okay, do what you have to do." The two shinobi moved out of the way for the 'Jonin'.

'_Piece of cake.' _Naruto thought, showing his grin through his disguise, though none of the shinobi seemed to care.

He made his way into the room. His eyes widened in fascination as he scavenged through all the scrolls. "D rank.. A rank.. S rank.. they're all here!" Naruto said happily. '_Now go, and be quick_.' Remembering what Tobi said, he immediately got serious and searched through the scrolls beneath the sign "Wind Jutsu".

After picking the ones he found interest in, he put them all in a storage seal located on his arm, then walked back out of the building.

"How did it go?" One of the shinobi said, resting against the wall.

Naruto flinched, forgetting how he fooled the two shinobi with his disguise. "Ah, yes… good, very good. I found some info that will help in this investigation. Have a good night." Naruto leaped away on the rooves and headed to the meeting area that he and Tobi discussed before the mission. He jumped down into a street and walked the rest of the way.

After Iruka finished talking to the Hokage after hearing positive news he decided that was it for the day and he started walking back home. '_I'm glad team 7 have finally found a new replacement for Naruto, hopefully they can all get along nicely soon. .. I wonder what Naruto is doing at this moment-' _Iruka bumped into someone, knocking him back into reality. "I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was… going." His eyes widened. Iruka quickly saw the person's face as he fled, leaving Iruka frozen. That quick second seemed like 10 seconds, as he took in the appearance of the person hidden beneath the brown hood. "Na… ruto? No, it can't be, I'm so tired I'm starting to hallucinate." Iruka waved the thought off and walked home.

Naruto stopped behind Tobi as he managed to make it to the meeting place undetected. "I did it. I've got the scrolls."

"Are leaf ninja really so lenient in letting a disguised Jonin into a building full of scrolls and Konoha's biggest secrets?" Tobi said face palming. "It surprised me that someone, like you could actually fool those two shinobi." He added.

"Hey take that back!"

Tobi laughed at the boy's intolerance. "Let's go back come on." Tobi put his hand on the boy's shoulder and both teleported back to the cave. "That's it for today, go rest up. We'll start training tomorrow."

*next day*

Iruka was ready for the day. He started walking down the street and looking around he knew something was off. There weren't many shinobi around the village, then he looked up and noticed how busy it was around the Hokage tower. He decided to check it out for himself.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, a kunoichi spoke, "You can't come in. The Hokage is very busy right now."

"That's what I'm here for, I want to know what's going on."

"That isn't your dicision. The Hokage-" The Hokage interrupted the Kunoichi.

"Let him in."

"Y-yes sir…" The kunoichi stared at Iruka for a few seconds before opening the door for the man.

Iruka stormed in and went straight to the hokage. "What is going on?! What has happened!"

The Hokage let out a sigh. "Someone infiltrated the village and stole scrolls from the storage room. They were all wind jutsu scrolls and also…" The Hokage placed his hands on his desk and intently looked at Iruka."One of the jutsu scrolls that were taken... was the Rasengan."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate it so much! I wouldn't have finished writing this chapter without you! You know who you are!**

**Leave more suggestions, reviews, criticism, feedback, what you want to see in the upcoming chapters, etc etc.**

**I hope you're enjoying this story~ :)**


	9. Author's Notes

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, alerts, etc. It means so much to me! It's given me so much more confidence and gives me the motivation to continue writing! I've put all your reviews in consideration, all your suggestions, opinions, everything. You guys have helped me write these chapters, I thank you for that. I'm prone to writers block, we're basically best friends. Wow that was cheesy.

The website hasn't been loading properly so I haven't had much luck accessing it lately. lol excuses.

Also, I'm working on another story too... if you would like to check that out search this up (It's on wattpad!): "**Countdown till Death"**

Other than those excuses i also spend my time cosplaying and socializing with friends. Plus, school starts for 2014 on the 28th :( So I'll be busy with school too. ugh I can already feel my flesh crawling.

**BUT **I've already got an idea for the next chapter :) I decided to start the chuunin exams. I'm 1/3 into it right now. Having trouble with a few Naruto scenes which I will hopefully quickly overcome. Naruto is that hard to please.

**I have to rewatch Naruto to be able to write the upcoming chapter. The past chapters I've only been using what I remember in my head, was I any good.**

Some of you guys may get confused later with the characters. Like why certain characters have been shown earlier than they were in the anime. It's all necessary to keep the story flowing.

Please be patient, a new chapter will be coming your way soon :)

I hope I've answered most of your questions and... yeah. Have a great New Year! (Is it too late)

_****THIS WILL BE DELETED ONCE THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT****_


End file.
